


Nikiforov Cowboys Are Bacelors For Life!

by AkiyaTakahashi



Series: Nikiforov Cowboy's [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fortune Telling, Happy Ending, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiyaTakahashi/pseuds/AkiyaTakahashi
Summary: That is, until Victor Nikiforov's wily aunt delivers her ultimatum. The first Nikiforov to marry and have children the more kids the better wins the family ranch.Like his five brothers, Victor never considered himself the marrying kind. And that's just fine with Yuuri Katsuki, a hard working nurse who seems perfectly happy with her and Victor's Saturday night arrangement. Until she realizes she wants something more from the hunky, silver haired footloose  Alpha rancher. Like a father for the triplets she just found out she's having.Victor couldn't be more delighted. He's suddenly got an instant family. Yuuri's the only obstacle to their happy ending she refuses to marry him. But maybe she knows the best way to land a cowboy is playing hard to get.





	Nikiforov Cowboys Are Bacelors For Life!

"The Tornado's are running." 

Victor Nikiforov turned from the frost-speckled window, letting his words sink into the sudden silence.  
His five brothers and Aunt Dominika looked at him. A shiver touched Victor. The shadowy, misty mustangs running like the wind across the far reaches of the ranch  
meant magic was in the cold night air. According to legend, the Tornado's only ran as a portent of something mystical to come. The Tornado's were real-and magical  
in themselves-but Victor didn't believe in mystical magic, the oogie-boogie kind of magic. Nor did he believe in pushy old beloved aunts trying to rule from the grave,  
as his aunt Dominika was hinting she would. Alexei Nikiforov ignored his brother's inopportune comment and resumed gently badgering their dear aunt.

"You've suggested your time is running out," Alexei said to Dominika, who shrugged, dismissing the light sarcasm in his tone. Dominika was holding court in the massive   
library at Rancho Tornado in New Mexico. His brothers lounged around the room in various states of stubbled beards and dirty jeans, fresh from working the ranch.  
The were trying to assauge her worries, let her know that they were there for her in all matters-though if anybody did not need help, it was their cagey aunt.

"I am seventy-nine." Dominika said. "Please speak to me with respect. You make me sound as reliable as a vintage bedside clock." 

"You've just told us that you're leaving Rancho Tornado to one of us based on a dream you had," Victor said. "We're more interested in your health than in your will,  
Aunt Dominika."

"Oh poppycock." She sniffed, clearly put out with her six nephews. No doubt she thought they were trying to mollify her, coddle her to get into her good graces. It annoyed Victor.

"You all want Rancho Tornado because it was your parents," Dominika said. "Let's be honest about our motivations."

If that wasn't the pot calling the kettle black.

"Aunt Dominika, I speak for all of us" Victor gestured toward his sprawling brothers who were only too content to allow him to beard their celestial-minded, determined   
aunt "when i say that we don't believe in dreamscapes, incantations, voodoo or rubbing the venerated bellies of mystical bunnies dating from the time of Lewis Carrol.  
So our motivation is simple. We love you. Most of us live here at Rancho Tornado because we love you, as much as you seem inclined to look for an ulterior motive. The   
ranch is our livelihood, but it isn't everything." Murmurs of assent rose from his brothers. His aunt gave him a disapproving, sour look. She was a tiny woman, a petite  
bundle of dynamite in a prim navy-blue wool dress. Her only concession to the bitter cold was what she called her bird boots-knee-high, lugged soles, fur lined.  
White hair was pulled severely back from her face in an elegant up do she called a bird's nest. It did have the same sort of peculiar order of a mourning  
dove's nest, but it was attractive. There wasn't a spare ounce of flesh on the diminutive woman, which made people at first meeting assume she was fragile.

She was not.

"Nevertheless," Dominika said, her eyes bright behind her glasses, "I am following my dream.

"You do that." Victor crouched to stoke the fire. He wondered if it would be easier on their beloved aunt if he had gas-lit logs installed in the seven fireplaces  
throughout the huge ranch house, and decided she'd resent the implication that she couldn't take care of her home herself. The smell of cookies hung in the air,  
lingering with the fragrances of Christmas and home, which was, Victor thought, how their wily aunt managed to lure her nephews to the house so often, although they  
would have surreptitiously checked on her and Boris anyway. Home baked cookies and other to-die-for gas-tronomic delights-they simply had it too good, courtesy of Dominika.

"Since Victor doesn't care about his stake in Rancho Tornado, that leaves it to the rest of you to see which of you will take over the Ranch. When I'm gone, naturally.  
Which might be any day now." She held a tissue to her nose. "This is the third cold I've had this month. My immune system is so weak."

Alexei straightened. "You said nothing about being weak."

"Not that you would care, Doctor." She rubbed her glasses clean and replaced them on her pert nose. "Boris, please bring the brandy. We are all in need of   
a bit of fortification. Except Victor, who is above the fray." Her faithful butler went to do her bidding. Victor sighed and sat down on the leather sofa, where he had   
a premier seat to stare out the window at the frozen landscape. Guilt was a familiar parenting tool, and she'd been employing it with greater frequency of late.  
The problem was, he knew all about Dominika's Secret Plan, so he had plenty of guilt heaping on him from all sides. It sucked being the responsible one.

"I'll take the damned brandy," he said as Boris offered him a snifter. Right now, he could use a stiff one.

"The terms of the deal-which have also been written into my revised will-are thus. The first of you who gets married to a suitable woman, has a family and settles  
down,will inherit Rancho Tornado. You may not sell the land or house, of course, without all six of you being in agreement. That is what was revealed to me in my dream."  
Victor sighed their stubborn aunt was hatching more mayhem for their lives. He knew she was serious about this plan, and the mischievous side of him thought she  
was cute and downright smart to try to pull this on his brothers, who richly deserved the trap Dominika was springing on them. They'd fall for it, too, in his opinion,   
though they should know better. Nobody left ranches worth millions of dollars in land value alone to relatives based on a dream, not to mention expecting them to   
compete for it, especially not using the tool of marriage. None of them even had a serious girlfriend. Victor scowled at his brothers.  
The problem was that the plan was sound but the material Dominika had to work with was sadly lacking. There was Alexei, the eldest, a successful surgeon who  
surely had his pick of hot doctors and nurses. He kept himself busy amassing a reputation as a hard-working, best-in-class cardiac guy. Alexei was a Typical girl  
magnet; tall, long silver hair, square-jawed. All good stuff, but clueless with women, basically a bonehead with every subject except science and research.  
A typical nerd, and useless in Dominika's Secret Plan, in Victor's Opinion. Victor continued the roll call. There was Dimitry, who wouldn't send women screaming   
from his appearance, but was too wild for most men, let alone women. Dimitry was a typical bad ass, the kind of man ladies loved like grandmas loved tea.  
Dimitry, unfortunately, would never love anything but rodeo and the ranch. No marriage material there.  
Dimitry's twin, Vitaly, was a strange blend of nerd and reckless cowboy. Sometimes he wore his long silver hair in a braid down his back. Other times he shaved his head.  
The best way Victor could describe his free-spirited brother was "out there" egregiously, studiously out there on the edge. One day women might reel him back  
in to planet Earth, but Victor wouldn't put down a twenty on it. Vincent was a champion bull-rider. He had men in every town. He was popular with everyone, and blessed  
with good fortune and athleticism. Vincent's face was cut by the hand of Michelangelo strong, precise and manly. Men left undies in his gear with phone numbers.  
One enterprising young man had himself carried into his hotel room in a maid's cart. Vincent hadn't been able to resist the French maid's costume, nor the heir who'd  
wanted a cowboy fling and had flown him to Paris for a weekend of French Cuisine and French-kissing and everything else that entailed. Vincent was a kind, damaged  
soul and men adored all that haunted mystique. But Vincent had never chosen just one man to be his lover let alone a woman. Victor thought Vincent overworked the  
Eeyore routine, but he had to admit it worked brilliantly for his brother. Finally there was Alexander. No one needed to worry about Alexander's zeal for   
the altar. Stockier and more muscular than the rest of them (which meant he could kick just about anybody's ass who messed with him), Alexander carried a chip on his   
shoulder that had everything to do with confidence, swagger and being the youngest. He knew there was something different about him, which didn't help.  
He'd come "later" as Alexei put it, and Victor thought Alexander had grown up not exactly understanding his place in the world or the family. Alexander would  
disappear for days. Victor shook his head. Dominika was barking up all kinds of wrong trees with this latest plan. He'd consider his brothers candidates for group  
therapy rather than matrimonial bliss. But that's just me, he thought, and i tend to be a doubter. He supposed he'd be the closest to suiting Dominika's  
ridiculous offer. He at least had a Saturday-night thing going on. Still, being Mr. Saturday Night wasn't likely to be upped to two nights a week, much less a full  
lifetime. Victor sighed. He admired their Irish aunt who loved to dabble in drama. He had to hand it to her there was never a moment when she wasn't trying to fix   
their lives. Dominika certainly had her work cut out for her this time, but he knew she would stick to it until she considered her job done and done well.

"When was this dream?" Alexei asked, shifting his long legs as he reached for another Christmas cookie from the silver platter on the side of the table. Victor thought  
a heart surgeon should be watching his cholesterol, or at least the toxic-waste levels in his body, but no one could eat just one of Dominika's cookies. Alexei  
could be counted on to talk some sense into the redoubtable aunt, and Victor relaxed a little. Surely the rest of the brothers could see that there were as many   
holes in this plan as in Swiss cheese and his guilt would go away once he knew they'd safely figured out Dominika out. After all, what would stop any of them  
all of them from running out, hiring a woman to fake a marriage and perhaps a pregnancy, and then cashing in? Victor swallowed. not wanting to think about his little   
aunt pushing up daisies.

"It wasn't so much a dream, it was more a premonition." Dominika said . "It occurred when i talked to a nice lady at the traveling carnival."

Dimitry sat up. "Traveling carnival?"

"That's right. She was standing outside her tent. There was a sign on it that read Madame Scarlet's Fortune Telling. Several of the ladies from the Books 'n' Bingo  
Society decided it sounded like fun. So we went in." Victor heard Vitaly groan. He agreed with the sentiment. Was their adorable, feisty aunt beginning to show  
the start of some affliction that would affect her mental capacity? His blood ran cold at the thought.

"As a matter of fact, I've invited her here tonight. Boris, please show Madame Scarlet into the library."

Victor watched as his lunkheaded brothers seemed to transmogrify in the face of a beautiful woman. Alexei looked like a petrified tree felled by an ax,and the rest  
of his brothers were practically drooling like babies. He was embarrassed for them. Victor smelled enticing perfume, heard the jingle of tiny charms she wore on  
silver bracelets. No more than five foot two, Madame Scarlet was a delightful babe of about twenty-five. He'd bet the whole "dream" was a ruse for her to get hitched  
to one of them. Madame Fortune-teller his ass more like Madame Shakedown Artist. This was bad news. No woman of good intent should jingle when she walked.  
It was as lokk-at-me! as a lady could get. Victor decided that Dominika's scheme was getting out of hand. She wasn't supposed to bring the catnip to the mice, as she?  
It was dirty pool, and he had to draw the line somewhere. A guy could only enjoy watching his brothers get worked over by Dominika for so long.

"You have to leave." Victor said, towering over the tiny Redhead. He refused to notice the trim waist, the delightful peachy bosom, the sweetly curved hips under   
the undulating black skirt that had his easily-led-astray brothers reeling. Once again, Victor realized, it was up to him to save them from themselves. "Take your   
bells and your parlor tricks out of here. And don't bother taking Boris's pocket watch," he said neatly removing it from the velvet pouch she carried. He'd seen it   
poking out and recognized it instantly. It was once his butler's prized possessions. Boris cleared his throat "I gave her that, sir. I asked her to help me with a   
personal matter." Victor looked at the butler he'd known ever since Boris and Dominika had come to the ranch to care for the boys. He softened his words for Boris  
he'd protect him, too. "No doubt she has played with your mind as well. Never mind. Once you're off the property, Madame Scarlet if that is your real name all will be  
right again." Cool Blue eyes considered him. 

"Tough guy, huh?"

"That's right. Off you go, little gypsy." Victor congratulated himself on his excellent handling of the situation until Alexei spoke up.

"Not so fast, bro," Alexei said. "It's cold outside. I'm sure we could offer our guest a cup of cocoa, couldn't we, Boris?" The butler nodded and went off to do Alexei's  
bidding. Alexei continued staring at the gypsy as if his brain was locked in gear. Victor scowled. Surely Alexei steady handed Alexei the surgeon wouldn't get the hots  
for a gypsy. He should have put a stop to this in the beginning; he was practically an accomplice. But he hadn't counted on his brothers being super boneheads  
just greedy. He opened his mouth to throw water on the scheme, confess everything, too, but Dominika shot him down.

"Victor!" His aunt's voice cracked like a whip. "You're being rude to an invited guest, and one thing we aren't at Rancho Tornado is rude." He shrugged and went to lean   
against the wall. "If you think I'm going to be part of a seance or machination on her part to confuse you, I'm afraid we're not going to fall for the plan, Aunt."  
There, that was a piece of delicious Broadway acting, if he did say so himself although he was still worried about Alexei. Alexander was young and hotheaded,  
so he might have expected Alexander to latch on to their visitor, or wild at heart Dimitry might have been an easy target. Any of them but Alexei, who was still   
stone like staring rapt, mesmerized. Dimitry, Vitaly,Vincent and Alexander all crossed their arms, gazing with interest at the fortune-teller. They seemed very   
interested in the tale she was about to spin. Victor would have to keep a close eye on Dominika since no one else seemed inclined to play protector to their  
giddy aunt. The next thing Victor knew, Alexei was lying on the floor staring up at the wood beamed ceiling. Madame Scarlet stood over him, staring down at his brother.  
Alexei said, "My lucky, lucky eyes," and Victor wondered if Alexei had hit his head on the way down. Victor was getting really nervous. He glanced at Dominika  
to see if she was worried about the effects of her Secret Plan, but she seemed more interested in the warm drink Boris was handing her.

"What happened?" Alexei asked as Madame Scarlet moved to help him up. "You fainted," she told him. Alexei raised a disbelieving brow that made Victor proud. For a moment   
he'd feared his older brother was going to drown in a pool of misplaced desire. "I'm a doctor and a damn good one. I think I'd know if I'd fainted."

"You fainted, bro," Vitaly said. "Went down like a sack of hammers."

"Made a real funky sound when you fell, too," Aunt Dominika said. "When you were just a little thing, I used to ask you if you'd stepped of a frog when you made that   
noise, Alexei. Brings back memories..."

"That's enough." Alexei stared at the petite redhead. "You did something to me."

"You don't believe in spell," she replied. "A doctor wouldn't believe in such things, would you?" She took his hand in her much smaller one and helped him to his  
feet with a surprisingly strong yank. "I felt fine before you walked in," Alexei replied, his voice crabby, and Victor relaxed. Alexei had obviously recovered  
his good sense when he fell out of his chair, or whatever the hell he'd just done. We're all working too hard. Or we've had too much Christmas vacation with  
the holiday loving aunt. "Can we get on with this?" Aunt Dominika asked, her tone impatient. "Madame Scarlet can't stay long. The carnival's train moves on tonight."

"After she's stolen the family's heirlooms," Victor Muttered

"We don't have any of those," Alexander said "Bro, sit over here so i can keep an eye on you. You're making an ass of yourself."

This was tough coming from the baby. He'd changed the boy's diapers! Victor felt tired suddenly, and not soothed by the brandy Boris pressed on him.

"Your aunt asked me here to interpret-explain-the dream she had while in my tent," Madame Scarlet said. "Your family home is in jeopardy."

Victor rolled his eyes. He couldn't help it. He knew he was being churlish, and a thirty one year old man shouldn't be. Of course the family home was in danger.  
The culprit was sitting next to his aunt on her velvet footstool. Why couldn't anyone but him see this? His brothers were mesmerized. They leaned forward  
like schoolboys, hanging on every word that dropped from Madame Scarlet's sweet ruby lips. Even Alexei went back to being spellbound, looking as if he might jump  
into her lap any second. Victor just glared at her. 

"In danger from what?" he demanded "Or Whom?" As if he didn't know. 

"That's not been revealed to me,"  
the fortune teller replied, her voice soft. He shook his head. 

"And so we're all supposed to get married, and have a child-"

"That's you aunt's solution," the gypsy said.

"Look," Victor said, tired of the conversation. He and his brothers had work to do on the ranch. He didn't want to leave this woman here to prey on his innocent aunt's  
fears. She loved Rancho Tornado with all her heart. She'd kept it running after their mother and father died. had raised all of them to manhood. He was always up for a joke  
on his hammerheaded brothers, but aunt Dominika's scheme was getting out of hand. Suddenly, Alexei spoke. 

"I'm not going to allow you to continue this charade until  
you tell me your real name. This Madame Scarlet crap is for beginners, and i am no easy mark. I want your name in case i have to have the law hunt you down."   
Her eyes widened. 

"Alexei!" Dominika leaned forward. "I'm going to ask you to leave if you insist upon being a pest." Alexei refused to release the gypsy's gaze.  
Something was definitely happening to his normally uptight brother.

"My name," she finally said "is Amaya Inugami." 

"Your real name? Or one of many aliases? I've got a good mind to call the cops right now." Alexei stated, and Victor was pretty certain his brother meant it. Alexei  
seemed to be fluctuating between protecting their aunt and rampant sexual desire, and if he wasn't so worried, Victor might have enjoyed the drama.

"It's my real name." She stared at Alexei, unafraid of his growing ire. "I might remind you that i don't know any of you. I came alone, knowing there would be six  
men and only one frail elderly woman here-" Victor expected his aunt to utter a loud "Ha!" but she only sighed and pulled an afghan around her shoulders.

"You've convinced her she's ill," Alexei said, outraged. "She was fine last i saw her. You've toyed with her mind. made her think she's dying-"

Madame Scarlet--Amaya-shook her head. "I have no dark powers."

"Hypnotism isn't a dark art?"

She gasped. "How dare you?"

"Let her finish, Alexei," Vitaly said, interrupting the two verbal combatants. "She's not going to hurt anybody by saying whatever she wants to say."

"I'm doing this." Dominika said. "in fact, I've already changed my will. Regardless of what misguided thoughts you have about my mental state, the time has come for me  
to make a decision about Rancho Tornado." She looked around at all her nephews. "Which of you truly feels a special connection to Rancho Tornado? Would want it to be yours?  
You Alexei, are the eldest," Dominika said "and marriage might suit you."

"And you have a bid on a ranch sixty miles to the east," Amaya said "You've been thinking about having your own working ranch."

Victor supposed she expected them to be amazed that she knew this bit of information, as if they were in the presence of a mystical mind-reader. Victor was surprised  
his brother was thinking about owning a ranch in New Mexico, since he had a successful surgical practice in Dallas, Texas. Dominika must have told Amaya.

"Sorry, I don't feel like cooperating," Alexei said, sounding more in control of his faculties, to Victor's relief. "I'm not getting married, having a baby or playing  
hoodwink-the-gentle-aunt."

:Nevertheless, you will be considered, Alexei," Dominika said, her tone firm. "Should you marry and produce multiple heirs, you will be considered for Rancho Tornado."

"Multiple heirs?" Dimitry asked.

"Naturally," Dominika said, "Whichever of you has the largest family should inherit the property, which makes sense on several levels. That's what Madame Scarlet   
suggested, and i think it's an excellent plan to ensure that none of you try to hire a woman with a child to fool me or my executor." She shot Alexei a stern look.  
"It's not like my own kin doesn't know a little something about hoodwinking the gentle aunt."

Victor finally conceded Dominika's point. Over the years they had done their best to pull the woolover the bright aunty's eyes, with varying degrees of success. She'd  
grown up on a farm in Ireland with eleven brothers, so she knew a lot about what boys-men-could get into. It had been like living with a kindly old jailer.  
Sill, they'd done their best and had occasionally succeeded.

"Now, I don't expect any of this to happen overnight," Aunt Dominika continued, "In fact, given the nature of your extreme bachelorhood's, it could be years before any  
of you settle down. Therefore, i have set forth these plans with an executor in an airtight will and testament. Airtight."

Victor rose to his feet. "Alexei, you get the job of trying to talk sense into or beloved aunt."

Alexei smiled a lazy come-and-get-it smile at the gypsy. "I'm not so certain Aunt Dominika's plan doesn't have some merit. I'm not totally opposed to settling down."

Victor had expected all five of his brothers to follow him out the door in a cavalcade of loyalty and righteous indignation. But to a man, they wouldn't look at him.  
He was outnumbered, voted down. Aunt Dominika's Secret Plan was surely succeeding beyond her wildest dreams.

"Fine. I'm going to check the horses. Then i'm bedding down. None of you,and that includes you Alexei," he said sweeping a hand toward his brothers, "come crying to me  
when you find yourselves ensnared by Mata Hari here."

By that moniker he meant their aunt as well she was such a bad storyteller but Amaya looked at Alexei with big, sexy, fake concerned eyes. Oh, boy, Victor thought.  
That's danger dressed in a sweet tight top all right. Alexei is a marked man. He decided it would be fun to watch Alexei fall like a granite boulder for a woman.  
Victor grinned, suddenly feeling no guilt at all. Alexei stood, catching Victor by surprise.

"Well i'm out like a trout," Alexei said. "It was a pleasure meeting you Madame Scarlet."

"You can't leave," Victor said "The funs just starting."

"I've got patients," Alexei reminded him. "Got to catch a plane back to Dallas. Victor, I leave tonight's discussion and everything that follows in your  
more than capable hands."

"Oh, hell, no," Victor said "Don't leave me holding the bag, Alexei."

"Sorry. Duty calls."

"Duty?" Victor realized Alexei was really leaving. This was bad for Dominika's trap. Victor didn't want her trap slamming shut on him. "Alexei we have a problem here."

"No worries," Alexei said, kissing their aunt goodbye. "You'll take care of everything Victor." He departed as thoughhe hadn't spent the past half hour ogling the  
gypsy like a tomcat eyeing a nice, juicy mouse. Victor glanced at his aunt, wondering if Alexei's exit blew up her plan, but she was staring at him as though  
she expected him to do something, and Victor sighed.

It was hell being Mr. Responsibility.


End file.
